The Administrative Core is designed to provide overall leadership for the Program Project. The PI, with the support of an administrative manager, organizes and manages the different components of the program. This includes frequent formal and informal interactions with the Co-PI, lead investigators, and Executive Committee, as well as work-in-progress meetings, external reviews, scientific seminar series, and overall management of the needs of the scientific and administrative programs. Core A communicates with the external and internal advisors, the Cancer Center Directors, and the NCI program staff.